A Dosed Up Stylist
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets) Dudley comes down with a very bad cold but Piggy and the others can help him get better
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning as a certain light blue skinned stylist was awoken by his alarm clock but he was feeling unlike himself as his nose and head were stuffy and his throat hurt plus he was sneezing like crazy so was getting up despite feeling unlike himself since Piggy was counting on him to make her look fabulous for tonight's Up Late with Piggy getting dressed in his signature outfit.

"I don't have time to rest, as Piggy is counting on me to make her look pretty." Dudley said coughing leaving his apartment going to the studio but feeling out of it hoping Kermit and the others would not notice he wasn't feeling well.

Kermit was going on about something but Dudley wasn't paying attention feeling crummy sneezing making the others

"You okay, as you don't sound good plus Piggy needs you right?" Kermit asked him.

"I'll be fine Kermit, I can handle myself." Dudley said coughing but needed to drink something to sooth his throat making himself tea with honey.

He knew his health was important but he couldn't let Piggy down even if he was sick blowing his nose into a tissue because it was stuffy along with his head feeling sleepy but resting his head on Tne table, unaware Scooter was there.

"Oh boy, he is sick but guess he doesn't want to complain or upset a Piggy." he said leaving Dudley be.

* * *

Piggy was hearing Dudley sneeze a lot later that night while in her dressing room helping her get ready for Tne show making her concerned because they had good chemistry plus knew Dudley didn't like telling when he was sick.

She cared about him very much so didn't want anything to happen to him making him understand feeling more crummy which bothered her putting a gloved hand on Dudley's head feeling he had a fever knowing he needed medical attention, getting him to lie down on the bean bag chair.

"Just rest okay, as I'm calling a doctor." Piggy told him dialling the doctor seeing Dudley asleep hoping he was okay because he was important to her.

Scooter saw a look of worry on her face guessing it was about Dudley but saw the doctor here and it wasn't Bunsen guessing Dudley was feeling pretty sick so was leaving her be for now so was telling Kermit

"Oh, but at least she's helping Dudley out you know?" Kermit said to him knowing Dudley had hidden being sick from Tnem plus running himself ragged the last few days hadn't helped either.

They were seeing the doctor leave but Piggy was putting an ice pack on Dudley's head to try and bring down his fever because he had a pretty bad cold plus it weakened his magic

"We should let them be, for now." Kermit told the others.

* * *

A/N

I have had Dudley on my mind a lot plus my guy friend telling me about Tne next ep of Muppets next week involving Joan Jett and Piggy having a wardrobe crisis makes me very excited because it means Dudley to Tne rescue!

This is kind of a rewrite of a story I wrote before Christmas but I felt like writing a better draft but I hope those who liked the version I wrote before Christmas enjoys this version.

Dudley gets a pretty nasty cold but hiding it makes it worse but Piggy will help him out since those two like each other and have chemistry.


	2. Wanting To Help Him

"You don't have to worry about me Piggy, as you might catch my germs which the others wouldn't want especially Kermit." Dudley said sneezing and in pyjamas because after the doctor had left, she'd carried him to his living quarters

"You're important to me Dudley, plus your health comes first, before styling or designing." Piggy told him making him understand coughing up a storm drinking orange juice.

He was feeling terrible from not telling the others and running himself ragged along with not taking care of himself making her understand.

"Just rest, okay?" Piggy said to him leaving his room but Dudley was feeling sleepy lying down, cuddling his goblin king pkush and listening to Tne Fashion Channel which was soothing to him.

* * *

The others were surprised seeing a feverish Dudley in the break room eating chocolate pudding which was odd but very cute to Piggy seeing the others a bit nervous going near said stylist in case he spread germs making Piggy roll her eyes at their immaturity.

"C'mon Dud, you gotta get back to bed since resting will kick germ butt Uou know?" she said leading Dudley to his living quarters tucking him into his bed.

She saw him out like a light but was joining the others since the show was on the air soon as Kermit saw Piggy was distracted about something unaware it was Dudley which surprised him, well it wasn't a complete shock since those two clicked.

"Hey he'll be okay, as that cold will run it's course even if it is a bad, stay in bed one." Kermit assured her making her hope he was right.

She would check on Dudley later, maybe bring him chocolate pudding remembering he'd loved that stuff when he was little so was leaving him be.

She was ready making the others relieved knowing she was concerned about Dudley but he would pull through.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story, but hope people enjoy because I like where it is going because Dudley being sick is adorable but Piggy will help him out.


	3. Resting Up

"How're you feeling, as I was worried for you plus you being sick is rare since you're always in good health you know?" Piggy told Dudley as she had made him tea with honey to help his throat

"Piggy, everybody gets sick sometimes but I hate being sick because I can't make you look fabulous as you should and deserve to be." Dudley said sneezing into tissues plus his nose was stuffy like his head

"Why can't you, since you're stuck in bed and bored out of your mind?" Piggy said making Dudley understand so guessed it was okay getting out of bed but getting to work while trying not to sneeze or cough on her.

But a fever was starting as the light blue skinned stylist was burning up which bothered Piggy going to get a cold cloth making Kermit sigh feeling that Dudley had a fever wondering why the guy had gotten out of bed for.

"I don't know, but he'll be okay right?" Piggy asked but Kermit noticed the new dress putting two and two together shaking his head at his ex girlfriend's antics.

"Don't be too hard on her, sir as she was trying to cheer me up since I'm stuck in bed and can't fit her or make her look beauitful." Dudley said feverish making Kermit understand.

"She should know better Dud, as you have an nasty cold and you need your rest so making her an new dress wasn't helping you get better." Kermit said.

"It was that, or have her in code Red." Dudley said feeling sleepy as he was leaving him be.

* * *

That evening in his living quarters, Dudley was watching or listening to Up Late with Piggy with a feverish grin on his light blue skinned face because he was feeling pretty dosed up dreaming about things.

Later he was awoken by the smell of tea stirring sitting up feeling stuffy and irritable making Piggy understand seeing his light blue cheeks go pink wondering if he was burning up.

"I'm okay, despite feeling terrible Piggy." Dudley said coughing like crazy making her feel bad he was sick.

Dudley was knowing they had chemistry together and clicked together since she'd hired him a while after a certain wedding at the Tower of London so hoped that she was okay because he felt bad that he was sick and stuck in bed, because he was sick.

"It's okay, as everybody gets sick sometimes." Piggy said making the light blue skinned goblin male smirk coughing up a storm feeling her rub his back which made him go pink and giggling softly

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story, but I had Dudley on my mind yet again, but antsy for the show to return from Wonter break but I felt like writing more.

In this chapter, Dudley is still pretty sick but antsy and Piggy is helping


	4. TLC

The cold was doing a major number on Dudley despite the fact he knew many healing spells from living in the Labyrinth because Piggy and the others needed him to help with fashion, wardrobe malfunctions among other things but Tne doctor said Tne cold would run it's course yet he felt pretty sick.

 _Blasted cold, as I feel terrible and my head is so stuffed that I can't think straight or design right now but at least Piggy understands..._

He was sitting up despite feeling pretty hot as sweat dripped off him going to the batnroom but drinking some water coughing a bit hoping the germs would die so he could get better and back to what he loved.

He saw his iPod was charged since music helped him when he couldn't sleep or needed inspiration when designing outfits, seeing he'd been listening to Tne Wicked soundtrack since Kristin Choweth his favourite Broadway actress was in it.

It made him remember when she'd been on Up Late With Piggy but he had been too shy to go up to her or ask her to sign something plus Denise had been hogging her, plus he had been pretty furious when he heard Tne Electric Maybem had ditched her in a desert, but Kermit had helped smooth things over.

It was helping him get sleepy as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Later that morning, while the others were at the morning meeting Piggy was heading to Dudley's living quarters checking on him plus had brought him breakfast and orange juice to help him feel better, but saw him begin to stir rubbing sleep from his eyes taking off his headphones.

"Aw, you're still warm but at least Tne medicine is helping and the TLC you know?" Piggy said seeing him nod but was drinking orange juice coughing up a lot plus watchi"I ng Yes to Tne Dress had given him ideas blowing into tissues or scented ones.

"I know, but it'll be okay Piggy." Dudley said coughing trying not to cough or sneeze on her in case he spread germs all over her but saw there were packages for him

He was sneaking out of bed weakly dressing in his red cardigan going to get his packages coughing and sneezing which the others could hear making Kermit worry.

"You should get back to bed, as you might make yourself worse." Kermit told him seeing him cough like heck as Piggy was there surprised that Dudley needed to rest.

She was carrying him back to his living quarters tucking him into his bed leaving his packages in the room putting a cold cloth on his head to cool him down.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and thanks to those who favourited the story, as it means a lot plus in this chapter, Dudley is still feeling sick but slowly getting better plus I couldn't help mentioning his fan boy thing for Kristin Choweth and if you remember she was on Up Late With Piggy and he was probably mad when Tne Electric Mayhem ditched Kristin in a desert.

I can see Dudley watching Disney's Descendants because Kristin Choweth is Malficent in it.

I hope you guys like, and hoping the show returns to Sky here in Tne UK


	5. Helping Him Underdtand

Later that early evening, Dudley began to stir but feeling terrible because the last thing he remembered of earlier was going to get those packages seeing them there wondering how he and Tnem had gotten back here to his living quarters guessing Piggy had helped hoping she was okay hearing the door open seeing her there.

"It's good you're awake but you made yourself worse by getting out of bed, was getting those packages important as you?" Piggy said making Dudley curious.

"I guess not, but I can't stand being sick and stuck in bed!" Dudley said coughing more but drinking but his head and nose felt more stuffy.

"But you're an important part of the team, so you have to get better." Piggy said to him but he was blowing into tissues.

Plus he was unaware he was spreading germs which was not good at all plus Constantine was causing chaos making Kermit sigh hoping his mischievous cousin wouldn't catch Dudley's germs because he hated being sick or stuck in bed

"Geez, it's fine-" Constantine said sneezing but left making Kermit sigh.

* * *

"How is Dud feeling, since you said him sneaking out of bed made him worse?" Scooter asked as Piggy nodded.

"He's resting but I explained how he needs to get better because he is an important part of the crew." Piggy replied making him understand which impressed Kermit.

"We should make sure the others don't catch his germs you know?" Kermit said to her making her nod hoping Dudley was resting.

She had made Dudley soup using a recipe his mother used to make him when he was sick as a child but it was okay making Kermit smile because it was cute since Dudley knew a lot about Piggy, so it made sense she knew about him.

She was bringing the soup to Dudley's living quarters but he was surprised by the fact she'd made soup like his Mom used to eating as she left.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.

Dudley is still feeling sick but unaware he is spreading germs plus Piggy is making him rest so he could get better.


	6. Taking Care Of Him

Dudley was watching the Fashion Channel while stuck in bed but he had enjoyed the soup that Piggy had made using his mom's old recipe but feeling terrible as Tne germs were still running wild through his system thanks to him sneaking out of bed but sneezing and coughing like crazy.

He was lying down in his bed cuddling his goblin king plush but sleepy as the bad cold was making him tired plus rest was going to help him fight this cold going to sleep dreaming good dreams.

Piggy was bringing him juice but she hoped he would feel better soon because they needed his sense of style seeing some of the others making a card for Dudley like adding glitter since Dudley loved stuff like that.

"He's gonna love this, but he'll feel better." Scooter told the others as they nodded but humming as Piggy agreed seeing they were signing it so was signing it too but Sam thought it was kind of nice.

* * *

Later Dudley was beginning to stir still feeling stuffy in his head and nose plus was coughing a bit but taking medicine and drinking juice to sooth his throat, because he felt terrible and still pretty sick but reading Vanity Fair, getting ideas because when he got better he had ideas for outfits.

"Ooh Vanity Fair, eh?" he heard Piggy say entering his living quarters seeing the goblin male nod sounding croaky like a frog making her smile because it was cute rubbing his back gently hearing him cough up a storm which bothered her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry piggy." Dudley said softly blowing into a scented tissue making her nod knowing he would be back on his feet soon unaware some of the others were watching finding it cute.

"Aw, she does care!" Yolanda said as they agreed leaving Tnem be hoping things would be okay and tnat Dudley would be back to full health soon

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating after talking to my guy friend Artie at Starbucks because he watched a bit of Tne Joan Jett ep for Muppets and said that Dudley kinda had to face Piggy's wrath a little where she yelled at him, but I will get to watch it next Monday

In this chapter, our favourite goblin stylist is resting up but still has a bad cold but it's okay.


	7. Feeling A Little Better

While Dudley was sleing, a certain light blue skinned male goblin in a top hat that was black with purple rims, wearing a black and purple cardigan and trousers appeared as he sensed Dudley was needing him plus he had changed his ways and not pulling pranks anymore, placing a purple gloved hand on Dudley's head feeling he was still dosed up.

"I got you, don't worty my dear boy as I have been worried about you the last week plus you made it worse going for those packages." Deadly said softly hearing him snore which was sweet.

Dudley was surprised waking up seeing Deadly on the bed reading sensing he had changed but he still felt terrible from being sick seeing a frightened, worried look on Deadly's face which surprised him.

"You're never scared, from what I remember but it's okay as I'll get better but you seem to have matured since the last time we met." Dudley said sneezing blowing his nose into a tissue.

Deadly had an idea seeing their favourite book from childhood, Alice in Wonderland reading aloud which made Dudley smirk since he missed stuff like this making Deadly underdtand because it had been like Dudley himself had called him to help.

But he was liking being here since it was like old times since he and Dudley always had fun when they were little so it made him smirk remembering how much mischief they had caused.

* * *

Later that afternoon when checking on Dudley, she noticed he seemed a little better guessing whatever the doctor had given him was working was working slowly seeing books especially Alice in Wonderland because she never knew he liked to read, making him smirk.

"Well I have to do something, while in bed so reading helps." Dudley said coughing covering his mouth plus stunned Constantine had caught his germs.

"Yeah, but I was worrying about you but just take your time until you feel better but I do miss being around you." she said making a smirk cross his face and Deadly smirked at his reaction because it was cute remembering her from when he and Dudley had pulled pranks on Kermit and Tne others.

"That's a good sign as you'll get back on your feet soon, and back to what you love." Piggy told him making Deadly nod but he hoped things woukd be okay because he always was looking out for Dudley.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but I added Deadly into this story since he is part of Dudley but he came because he was worrying about Dudley being sick, but he changed

I hope you like


End file.
